Last Night
by Impossible Miracles
Summary: The ED staff retreat to the pub after a tough shift. Connie eventually decides to join them in an attempt to implement her 'new management style' much to everyone's surprise - especially Rita's.
1. Chapter 1

Rita shut her eyes tightly and took a long deep breath. All of last night came flooding back, flashing before her in horrible fleeting snapshots. Her eyes snapped open again.

"Oh my god" she mouthed.

"Oh my god!" she muttered again, then louder.

"OH MY GOD. What the bloody hell was I thinking!"

Now look at her, shouting at an empty room. You've finally lost it Freeman. Shaking her head, Rita tried to piece together what had happened last night in a dire attempt to see if she could salvage even a shred of dignity.

It had started like the end of any other tough shift. Straight to the pub. She was only going to have one...

Charlie pushed a round of drinks onto the bar table.

"Alright ladies and gents, knock yourselves out"

Rita grabbed her gin and tonic and gulped it down eagerly.

"Blimey. Tough day at the office Rita?" Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah I'd call it that" She grinned cheekily and winked. "Time to celebrate I say"

"Amen to that" Cal took a gulp of his pint.

"How was that RTC patient you had in the end Cal?" Rita asked.

"Rushed in and we had to intubate straight away. Dixie said he arrested twice in the back of the ambulance. We got him back but with multiple fractures and respiratory complications, the outlooks not great" he looked glumly into his pint glass.

"You did what you could mate" Rita rubbed his arm. "Can't ask anymore of you than that"

"On a lighter note" Rita beamed at Charlie. "Someone's got an admirer" she winked suggestively.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Mrs Michaels is very sweet but...not my type"

Tess chipped in. "She was so pleased with his patient care she even offered her hand in marriage!"

"Eh eh got the ladies falling at your feet Charlie old pal. Welcome to my world" Cal grinned.

Rita shook her head smirking.

"What about you Ethan? Any lovely ladies captured your attention?"

Cal smirked.

"He wouldn't know one if she punched him in the face" he murmured into his glass.

"Boys play nice!" Tess narrowed her eyes at Cal.

"Urm..no not quite. I mean I'm not saying all the female members of staff in the ED are unattractive...but...what I mean to say is..."

Rita had to put him out of his misery.

"Oh look at the poor boy tripping over his words" Rita and Tess crooned.

"It's alright Ethan. You don't fancy any of us. I think I'll get over it" Rita chuckled.

Ethan smiled weakly.

The gentle conversation of the ED staff was interrupted by the sharp opening of the bar door. In stepped Connie Beauchamp herself. Rita's mouth dropped open. Cal was in a similar state of shock.

"It's alright Rita. I asked Mrs Beauchamp if she would like to join us. We've all had a hard day after all. You don't have to look so shocked."

Rita closed her mouth and blushed.

"Hmm practically begged me to join you" Connie muttered under her breath.

Rita smirked into her drink.

They all shuffled over as Charlie pulled up a chair.

"What are you drinking Connie?"

"White wine please"

"Soooo Mrs B. How are things?" Cal draped his arm over the back of her chair.

Connie just rolled her eyes. "Fine thank you" She spun around and made a show about swatting his hand off the top of her chair.

Tess chuckled.

Rita jumped up. "My round. Same again?"

Met with nods, Rita walked to the bar and wandered back with the drinks. She was eager to work out why exactly Connie was here.

The second round went down well followed by Cal's third. Charlie and Tess made their excuses and left. Cal and Ethan had ventured off to the table in the corner to see who win in an arm wrestle, a tightly contested battle. This left just Rita and Connie sitting awkwardly at the table. Rita had worked up enough dutch courage and drunk enough gin to ask Connie outright.

"Why are you here Con- Mrs Beauchamp?" Rita corrected herself.

Connie leaned in close to Rita.

"Well to tell you the truth Charlie suggested it might be the best way to truly 'get to know' the team in your own environment. Plus Hanssen thinks I need to try out a 'new management style'" Connie rolled her eyes and Rita smirked.

"That's bullshit"

Connie grinned. "Eloquently put. But essentially correct"

"How do you like us in our own environment then?" Rita slid to one side on her chair, tipping over her empty glass in front of her.

Connie glanced from Rita playing tipsily with her glass to Cal and Ethan arm wrestling in the corner.

"It's an...insightful experience"

Rita paused then her eyes lit up.

"I've got an idea! 20 questions style game. Go in turns to answer a question and you can forefit if you don't want to answer"

Connie glanced at Rita frowning. She liked Rita, she could use this to find out more about her? Plus she'd definitely had enough to drink. All these thoughts whirled around in Connie's head.

"Hmm I'm not sure.."

"Oh come on Beauchamp! Live a little" Rita's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fine. Connie Beauchamp never backs down from a challenge but what's the forefit dare I ask?"

"Shots" Rita replied firmly. "No excuses"

With that she went up to the bar and ordered five tequila shots each and brought them back to the table.

"Let the challenge commence!"

"I'll go first" Rita grinned, she already had a question lined up.

"Henrik Hanssen or Guy Self" she said bluntly.

"What about them?"

Rita's eyes widened incredulously.

"Who would you shag of course!"

Connie cringed.

"Oh come on that's just.."

"Answer the question or forefit!" Rita gestured at the shots.

"Henrik Hanssen"

Rita laughed out loud. "The giant Swede! Why?"

"That's two questions Rita. It's my turn"

Rita huffed like a petulant child.

Connie paused for a second then a wide grin spread across her face. This game could work very well in her favour. Rita looked worried.

"Have you always been into girls?"

Rita was momentarily taken aback but recovered well.

"Well obviously I was married to Mark but that didn't exactly end well... I dunno I felt like I'd met the right person with him" Rita paused and looked down.

"Sorry that was a bit personal..." Connie began.

"Noo no. It's fine. Personals good. The team might function more efficiently if we get to know each other better" Rita grinned. "To answer your question, I've never really been that fussy. There have been girls and guys"

"Fair enough"

"Okay my turn. Is it true 'Connie' is short for 'Constance'?"

Connie laughed out loud.

"Yes. What else would it be short for?"

Rita screwed up her face. "I dunno but like 'Constance'. It just doesn't suit you" Rita scanned Connie's face muttering 'Constance' under her breath again.

"My dad was the only one who ever called me 'Constance'"

"My go then. What's your middle name?"

Rita instantly reached for a tequila shot and downed it in one.

"No way"

Connie chuckled. She had already seen Rita's staff file.

"What not going to tell me? ... Rita 'Gladys' Freeman"

Rita's eyes widened. "Hey no fair. Asking a question you already know the answer to! How did you know anyway?"

Connie giggled. "Accessed your personal file"

Rita looked unamused as Connie laughed out loud. "Hey it's not funny 'Constance'! She shook her head. "it's just so 'grandma'."

"Right you want to play dirty? Better be ready!" Rita grinned.

"If you had to date a member of staff who would it be?"

An awkward silence descended.

"In the ED?"

"Yeah"

"Urm.." For a second Connie considered telling her. It would just be so easy to say her name. But she couldn't, the words were stuck in her throat. For all her Beauchamp bravado, her confidence had failed her. Sat in front of her on the table was her get out of jail free card. Connie took a shot. The pain of the tequila burning down her throat added to the pain in her heart.

Rita acknowledged Connie's action and sighed.

"Knew it was Charlie" She put on a fake smile. Trust her to diffuse the situation with humour. Connie responded with a sad smile.

"Just gonna go to the loo" Connie got up and almost immediately fell over again.

"Whoops" Okay so she was more drunk than she realised.

Rita tried to hide her laughter and helped her up. She staggered off to the bathroom leaving Rita to contemplate her next move.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie and Rita left the bar together. It was early evening and the light was already beginning to fade. They walked side-by-side down the street.

"So your family never really took to the 'girls or guys' idea then?"

"Yeah my mum was never that happy with it to be honest. She used to refer to it as Rita's 'liberal lifestyle'. She was chuffed when me and Mark decided to get married. Oh how wrong she was.."

Rita shook her head as they carried on walking.

"What about you? Thought this was meant to be a two-way 'getting to know you' exercise"

Connie grinned.

"Well..." Connie paused, trying to decide where to start. "I always wanted to be a doctor, as long as I can remember. My dad always used to say I had more ambition than I knew what to do with."

Rita laughed. "I'll say!"

"Just recently, the situation with Grace leaving for America and then having to drop everything to help Charlie out with Louis in Romania. I think...I let it get on top of me."

Connie took a deep breath. She had no idea why she was opening up to this woman. I mean Rita Freeman of all people! But those imploring eyes and the comforting hand in the middle of her back were encouraging her to. She put it down to the drink.

"Sam, Grace's father, he was a doctor here. It was all a bit sudden really. I mean don't get me wrong I love Grace to bits I really do but I don't think I was ready to be a mum."

She looked down. "I still don't"

Rita squeezed her arm.

"That little girl adores you Connie. You make sacrifices for her as any parent would, I can see that. You give her unconditional love...I know you do."

Their eyes met for a brief moment. Connie could see Rita meant what she said.

"She certainly has your dry sense of humour thats for sure."

Connie laughed.

"This 'new management style' you're trying out.."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I offer some feedback?"

Connie nodded. "Go ahead."

"The 'kind and professional' attitude seems to be going well and the cake was a good call, but..."

"But...?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

"We liked the old Connie. You know the whole 'sharp, ball breaking, take no prisoners' kind of Connie. You used to sweep around the ED like a Queen taking in her empire."

Connie laughed out loud.

"Glad to hear it."

Rita smirked. "I mean you scared Lofty and the agency staff half to death but it was effective, efficient and well...really quite sexy I'll admit."

"Nurse Freeman are you admitting you find me attractive?"

Connie grinned at Rita who went bright red.

"Well...yeah I guess I am."

Rita's in conscience was screaming 'shut up Rita, shut up!' but she couldn't stop herself. The drink had given her a new found courage.

They stopped outside Connie's house.

"I mean those biker leathers...you did that deliberately. I nearly had an aneurism."

Connie's eyes widened in shock. Rita immediately clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry I...that was inappropriate...I'll just go..." Rita practically ran off down the street.

Back at her flat, Rita slammed the door behind her angrily.

What the bloody hell was that Freeman! 'I nearly had an aneurism'. Oh god.

She chucked her bag and shoes haphazardly on the sofa and stomped off up to bed.

You've really gone and blown it this time Rita.

Saturday morning dawned and Rita didn't feel any better. Her head was pounding and she couldn't get the image of Connie's shocked face out if her head. The event was playing on an hideous incessant loop. She slumped onto the sofa and turned the TV up extra loud to try and block it out.

Rita shuddered, her hangover still washing over her in waves. It wasn't working. Getting up from the sofa, she threw down the throw pillow angrily and stomped off to the kitchen.

"I AM NEVER BLOODY DRINKING AGAIN!" she declared to an empty house.

Silence was her only reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Rita glanced to the left then right before swiftly entering the ED and crossing the lobby to the locker room. After the embarrassment of Friday night, she couldn't face seeing Connie. Getting changed, she let the scene play out in her head for the millionth time and cringed.

Jesus Freeman you could have been a bit more subtle come on. Now she felt like a silly teenager with a crush. Without waiting to see Connie's reaction she had just run away! God today couldn't get any worse.

Opening the locker room door, Rita surveyed the area. The coast was clear - no Beauchamp in sight. Quickly she stepped over to the Nurse's station and began sorting through patients notes. There was no other option, she'd have to lay low for a while and hope Connie forgot about her little comment. 'Not bloody likely' her conscience provided.

Robyn interrupted her thoughts.

"Morning Rita. Good weekend?"

Rita plastered on a fake smile. "Yeah thanks. Pretty relaxing" she lied.

She had in fact spent most of it fretting about Connie's reaction.

Suddenly Connie herself appeared from her office and was coming straight towards her. Panicking, Rita ducked below the desk. Connie walked straight past calling after Zoe.

Robyn's face appeared under the desk.

"Are you okay Rita?"

"Yep sorry. Dropped a file."

She clambered up and checked the coast was clear.

Robyn just smiled knowingly and bustled off to cubicle 3.

Jesus christ what was she doing? Connie had her hiding under desks now. This was ridiculous.

"Rita!"

She snapped back to reality.

"You're needed in resus." Nodding, Rita followed Tess.

Cal was conducting the primary survey on a patient with a large shard of glass sticking out of their abdomen.

"Okay Rita can you cross match 6 units of O-neg and get a line in please?"

"Sure"

Getting on with her tasks, Rita was oblivious to the fact that Connie was stood outside resus watching her through the window.

The patient groaned and clutched at the shard, dislodging it slightly. Fresh blood began to leak from the wound.

"No Mr Williams don't touch it!"

"Cal I think he's nicked an artery! We're going to have to get this glass out now."

Rita immediately started packing the wound, trying to stem the bleed getting covered in blood herself.

Dr Knight came rushing back in.

"Okay can we prep for the procedure please!" Cal shouted, whilst he put on an apron and gloves.

Zoe rushed in to help.

"Alright thanks Rita. Do you want to go and get cleaned up, we've got this."

Looking down at herself, she did really look a mess. Blood covered her scrubs top and was all down her arms. Some had spattered her face as she tried to stem the arterial bleed.

Leaving resus, Rita went to the staff toilets and began to wash down her arms.

The door swung open and Connie stepped in. Rita froze.

"Connie...I. About Friday...sorry...I shouldn't." She stopped when a wide grin spread across Connie's face.

"Look at you. That really was some excellent work in resus. Acting on instinct like that. You'd make a good doctor..."

Connie took the tissue from Rita's hand and washed the blood off her face holding back Rita's hair with the other hand. Their faces were centimetres apart.

She took hold of the bottom of Rita's scrubs top and motioned for her to raise her arms. Rita stood slightly shocked but complied. Removing the top, Connie paused to take in the sight of Rita's body. A tiny smirk crossed her lips. Then she picked up the fresh scrubs top she'd brought in and pulled it over Rita's head.

"There. All better."

Connie tucked Rita's fringe behind her ear slowly and smiled before spinning on her heel and leaving the bathroom.

Rita let go of the breath she had been holding. Had that just happened or had she dreamed the whole thing? Snapping back to reality, Rita took one last look in the mirror and left the room putting her dirty scrubs on the washing trolley as she went past.

At the Nurse's station, Rita sat down heavily. Her legs were shaking.

"You okay Rita?" Lofty asked curiously. "You look like you've suffered another 'Beauchamp bollocking'."

Rita smiled weakly. "Not quite..."


	4. Chapter 4

After a strong cup of tea Rita started to feel more human. Her body tingled as she imagined herself back to the moment in the bathroom. She jumped as Max slapped her on the shoulder.

"Alright Reets? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Fine thanks yeah"

She turned around and placed her mug on the side taking a deep breath.

Robyn and Lofty bustled into the staffroom. Robyn pointed in Rita's direction.

"She okay?" she mouthed to Max.

He shrugged. "Says she's fine but she's not"

Robyn nodded. "Yeah she hid from Mrs Beauchamp at the Nurse's station this morning. Don't think they're arguing again do you?"

"If they are it's gonna be a nightmare for the rest of us," said Lofty glumly.

Max's eyes lit up.

"Well they're either arguing or they're..."

Robyn's eyes widened. "Noo...you don't think? Could they be?"

"She did look extremely flustered when she came out of the bathroom after the incident with Mr Williams in resus. Mrs Beauchamp went in after her..." Lofty gasped.

The pieces of the puzzle seemed to join up in front of their eyes.

"Well Rita's a bit of a dark horse isn't she. Wonder what Beauchamp's like in bed?..." Robyn slapped Max on the arm.

Connie swept into the staffroom. Max, Robyn and Lofty straightened up instantly. Rita swung around and instantly looked down.

"A porter is needed in resus." she pointed at Max. "Off you go" she commanded.

Max just rolled his eyes at Rita and jumped off the counter heading for the door. Lofty and Robyn practically fled the room.

"The old Connie's back then..." Rita said to break the silence.

"I was informed that she was missed"

Rita swallowed.

"Con- Mrs Beauchamp. I wanted to apologise for what I said on Friday night. I really enjoyed myself. I shouldn't have made a comment like that." Rita chose her words carefully.

Connie let her finish and just shook her head.

"Rita it's fine honestly. You didn't have to run away..."

Rita blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry for that too" she mumbled.

Unexpectedly Connie pulled Rita into a tight hug. Rita stiffened but relaxed. She rested her head gently on Connie's shoulder. She felt...safe. This felt right.

After a few moments Rita pulled away and looked up.

"The bathroom this morning. What was that all about?"

"Truthfully?" Connie asked.

Rita nodded.

"I wanted to see what you looked like out of this uniform." Connie grinned at Rita's embarrassment.

Connie ran a hand through her hair.

"You don't have to look so worried Rita." She cleared her throat. "I like what I saw"

This time Rita grinned.

"Where does this leave us then?" Rita paused over the word 'us'. Handling it carefully as though it was dangerous.

"Well as you have already made clear, you like the idea of me in my 'bikers leathers'."

Rita went bright red again.

"So I was thinking you could join me in my office when I get changed back into them." Connie winked cheekily.

Rita bit her lip and nodded. She went to follow Connie out of the room.

"But be warned" Connie called after her. "I don't wan't to have to resuscitate you."

Rita laughed out loud.

"Honestly. I think you should carry a health warning."

They reached the office and Connie locked the door behind Rita. Leaning over, she grabbed Rita's waist and whispered in her ear.

"You better like living dangerously then."


	5. Chapter 5

Rita slammed the office door shut behind her harder than she meant to. Trying to mask her heavy breathing, she half ran to the staff toilets. She looked in the mirror and a wide grin spread across her face. Her face was flushed, her hair completely wild, her scrubs top was pulled half down and she had a trail of neat hickeys down her neck.

'Trust Connie to be neat about it' she mused to herself.

Rita rested her head on the cool surface of the mirror and let the events of the previous ten minutes play out again. And what amazing events they were. On the desk, the sofa, against the bookcase. Those bikers leathers will be the death of her.

Fixing her hair and straightening her top, Rita left the toilets and went to sit at the Nurse's station.

Connie's office door opened and she stepped out in her leather jacket. She beamed at Rita momentarily before gliding out of the ED. Rita watched her go in awe.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

The text read: 'It's Connie. Come over to mine tonight. No excuses. I've got something for you'

Followed by her address.

The butterflies in her stomach Rita had only just suppressed were in full flight again. She checked the clock - 15 minutes till her shift ended.

Rushing to the locker room, Rita nearly barged into Tess.

"Don't you have 15 minutes left of your shift Rita?"

"Urrrm yes but we're quiet and I've really got to rush off. I've urm...got somewhere to be."

Changing at lightning speed, Rita barrelled down the corridor nearly tripping over Ethan coming the other way and practically ran out through the car park. Robyn, Lofty and Max watched her go grinning.

Max smiled cheekily. "Now if that wasn't a booty call then I don't know what is."

Rita made a mad dash home and slammed the door. What the hell was going to happen? She has something for me? She knew what she hoped it was. And what the bloody hell was she going to wear?

Ignoring her inner conscience outlining the risks of this course of action, Rita charged up the stairs and opened up her wardrobe door.

"Okay...come on Freeman. Let's see what you've got."

20 minutes later Rita was ready. After a shower, she'd chosen dark grey jeans and a strappy top with her dark jacket over it. She checked her phone and her heart beat a little faster.

The text from Connie simply read: 'I'm waiting'

She slammed her front door and jumped down the front steps two at a time.

Connie only lived a few streets away it seemed so Rita walked, well basically ran, to her door. Taking a deep breath, Rita knocked lightly not wanting to chip the paint on the fancy door. To say she felt out of place was putting it mildly. She shuffled from foot to foot nervously.

Connie opened the door still in her bikers leathers. Rita nearly fell over. All she could picture was the moment in the office. Connie laughed at the effect it had on her.

"Are you going to come in or stand on the front doorstep all night?"

Rita shook her head, not trusting her voice, and stepped over the threshold.

"Wow this place is huge..."

She stood carefully in the corridor, trying her best not to touch anything. Everything looked so expensive and breakable.

"You can come in you know Rita. I don't bite, despite rumours suggesting otherwise..."

Rita gulped and followed Connie to the kitchen.

"So urm...what's this 'something' you have for me?" Rita pronounced the word as though it was made of china.

Connie smirked and shook her head. "I thought we could have dinner first...that's dessert."

Ria blushed.

They ate sitting across from each other at the kitchen table.

"This is really nice." Rita tried not to talk with her mouth full. She was concentrating on using her cutlery correctly.

"Thanks."

Rita broke the awkward silence.

"Connie?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what happened in the bathroom...and then your office." Connie smirked.

"Yes I do remember."

"Are you always that impulsive?"

Connie was slightly taken aback by the question. She recovered quickly.

"Oh yes."

"But wasn't it a bit risky..." Rita held her hands up.

"I mean I'm not complaining don't worry, but, what if someone had walked in on us. You know seeing the Clinical Lead undress her Staff Nurse Manager. It'd be all over Holby like wildfire."

Connie laughed.

"Risk adds to the thrill."

Rita raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Oh you like a risk then?"

"Definitely. I did make sure to put up the cleaning sign on the door before I went in so there was less chance anyone would catch us. Calculated risks."

Rita looked impressed.

"Is that what I am then? A risk?"

"Oh you Ms Freeman. You're my calculated risk."

Connie took the plates to the side, she had her back to Rita.

"So...now is it time for dessert?" Rita put on her best innocent face.

A smile spread across Connie's face. She took Rita's hand and led her upstairs.

Connie stirred and rolled over. The bed next to her was empty but still warm. She took a moment to appreciate the events of the night before and grinned. She heard the radio playing loudly downstairs. Curious, she put on her dressing gown and went downstairs. She stopped in the doorway.

Rita was facing the sink wearing a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms she had brought singing along to the radio as she washed the dishes from the night before.

"Sugaaaarr, yes please. Won't you come and put it down on meee!"

Connie watched from the doorway making sure Rita hadn't heard her come in. Rita fist pumped the air and bopped her head.

"Show me good lovin', make it alright. Need a little sweetness in my life!"

Looking on Connie felt something she hadn't for a long time. She felt content. Content with here and now. In that moment.


End file.
